Secrets unfold
by Crush
Summary: Well, um.... It's just Hermione gives up on Krum and goes for the least expected... And I mean literally the L-E-A-S-T expected. And who else, but Ron figures it out! If I get good reveiws then i'll write more, tootles.
1. Default Chapter

J.M.J.  
  
This story takes place in the 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Again, I only own the plot.  
  
Secrets Unfold  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Different Girl  
  
Knock Knock Knock was heard from Hermione's door. "Coming," she called as she put down her quill, she had just finished writing in her diary. She opened the door and saw Ron behind it. "There's a Prefect meeting in an hour, as I'm sure you know," he said as Hermione shook her head to a yes, "and I was wondering if you knew what it was going to be about?" "How should I know?" she said rather perturbed. "Ok, I really came to see what's wrong, you've been acting strange all month," Ron, said. "Nothing, stay out of my business!" and she slammed the door in his face. "Harry!" Ron called as he came into the Gryffindor Common Room rubbing his nose. "Huh, what?" Harry said startled, he was just about to doze off on his Transfiguration homework. "What is her problem?" "I don't know she's been acting strange for the longest time. First she stays up in her room for hours until called down or for school. And now she just blows off at everybody who tries to ask her anything," Harry said as if studying the facts. "Yeah, I know when and what she's been doing, but why? I mean how long exactly has this been going on?" "That... I don't know," he said. Harry and Ron got so enveloped in solving what made Hermione so rude that they didn't notice that an hour went by and saw Hermione coming down from her dorm. "Oh, time to go already," Ron asked as more of a rhetorical question. "Duh, now come on."  
  
They walked in silence to the Gargoyle, leading to Dumbledore's office. "Frog's feet," Hermione whispered forcefully. "Jeese, chill," the gargoyle said to Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and put a wide smile on her face. Ron then proclaimed rather loudly, "I can't stand it anymore, Hermione please as your friend I want to know what is wrong. You obviously need to talk about it." An awkward silence fell when Hermione turned around and looked at Ron. "Your right, I know, and I'm sorry. Ron I know I've been rather mean lately, and your right I should talk to someone, but it's just my business and I'd just prefer not to talk to you or anyone for that matter. Trust me Ron." And she left it at that. Ron, after a few seconds of thought, ran after her and walked into Dumbledore's office.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry saw Ginny coming down from the Girl's Dormitories. When she saw Harry she quickly turned around. "Stop," Harry called, "Come here." Ginny turned slowly around and walked uncomfortably toward him. "You know, so spill it!" "I have no earthly clue what you are talking about," Ginny protested. "What is wrong with Hermione?" "Bye," she called as she ran up into her room. Harry, not thinking, ran after her. The staircase quickly changed into a slide before his eyes and he was sliding down the next second. He sat on the floor disgruntled and hurt, "Owww...," he groaned as he rubbed his bum.  
  
"Ok, so it's settled. We shall start a new tradition in the Great Hall. That is all," Dumbledore said to his prefects that were at the meeting. At that moment the one missing came running in, "I'm here!" Malfoy called as he opened the door. He glanced at Hermione in a disgusted tone and sat down. "Sorry slept late! So what are we talking about?" "Mr. Malfoy due to your lateness we have already begun and finished the meeting, and also because you will not know of what we were talking about you will have no partake in starting a fresh ritual," Dumbledore said with a straight face. The smile was now wiped from Malfoy's countenance as Dumbledore then said, "Ok, all of you are dismissed."  
  
"Ron you can go on ahead I'll be in the Common Room in a minute." Ron didn't want to get on Hermione's bad side again so did as he was told, just thinking that Hermione was going to the Library.  
  
He arrived in the common room to find Harry rubbing his bottom and working on a whole new subject. "Ok, first of all I don't want to know, second of all why are you doing your homework? We have all week off due to well.. well actually I don't know. Dumbledore just said so." "Because I want to have the week really off, and how was the meeting?" "Good, we're going to start having a dance on the 1st of March every year. It's just to start a new tradition and that's probably why Dumbledore wanted this week off, so we could plan it." "The first of March? That's this Friday. Oh, cool!" "Yeah, I know!" "Wait, where's Hermione?" Harry inquired. Ron then told Harry the whole story, Harry also told Ron the whole story of Ginny and the magic slide. "Ouch!" said Ron as he realized why Harry was still caressing his bottom end.  
  
Harry and Ron waited up until midnight for Hermione to return, but she never did. The next day Ron and Harry woke up at 8:00 and went to breakfast as usual, but there was something different this morning Hermione wasn't there. Towards the end of breakfast Hermione came in and acted as if nothing happened and she was being much nicer now.  
  
"Should we ask her?" Harry muttered to Ron as Hermione took a seat next to him. "Uh..not right now. I want to have a good breakfast." Harry agreed and ate in silence. "Ok, what's the matter," Hermione asked. "Nothi.." "Where were you last night," Harry asked, completely going against what he had just agreed to. "I don't believe that's anyone's business! Much less yours!" she yelled. She then got up and went sit on the other side of Ron. "I'm glad we had that talk so maybe now you'll stay out of my business, just tell him to," Hermione said under her breath, "I mean if ya'll have any respect for me at all ya'll would let me decide when I want to tell you what I do every night." "I'm sorry. I was just curious," Harry said peering over Ron. "Ugh! Tell him," Hermione whispered as she got up and walked away, taking a piece of waffle with her. "I was sorry," Harry said while he stuffed his face with bacon.  
  
Later that day, Ron and Harry were going into the Library so Harry could look up something for Care of Magical Creatures Class. When they arrived at the library they saw Hermione talking to someone behind a bookcase. Harry probably didn't notice because he went ask the library lady where he could find his book. Ron just stood there watching Hermione as she giggled and batted her hair. He tried to see who she was talking to, only a bookcase was hiding this person from view. Ron slowly walked to the other bookcase and listened in pretending to look for a book. He moved a couple over, but still couldn't tell who or what Hermione was laughing at. "Oh sure! I'll see you tonight, at midnight, in here?" there was a pause and then Hermione said, "Great, bye!" Ron then stuck his head in the hole that he made for himself, trying to get a last glimpse at this mystery person. The only people he saw was a guy from Ravenclaw surrounded by girls from each house and Malfoy and his cronies sitting at a table to the far right. Then he saw a girl with puffy brown hair and a particularly large nose standing in front of him. As he pulled away the nose got smaller and the face of Hermione got larger. She grabbed his ear and he yipped in pain, but that didn't really matter at that point. "I thought we talked! I thought you had respect for me! I thought you were my friend, but now I know you're just a sniveling little weasel!" and with that Hermione strutted off to a table with a rather large book and an angry expression.  
  
"Why are your ears so red, mate?" Harry asked as Ron walked feebly over. After Ron finished telling him what happened Harry claimed, "Well, from the looks of what I saw from this angle she was talking to Colin." "NO WAY!" "Shhhh! Mr. Weasley!" "Oh! Sorry," Ron whispered. "You've got to be joking!" Ron said now in a softer voice, "When I was over there she was like acting all girly and flirting and everything," Harry's face turned to a fowlish yellow color and he said, "Eww! I pray my eyes were deceiving me then."  
  
At lunchtime Harry and Ron left the library (they did more talking then studying), and went to the Great Hall. They sat in their usual spots, but Hermione sat as far away as she could. "So, do you think she's meeting Colin tonight?" "Who's meeting Colin?" interrupted Fred. "And why would we tell you?" "Because I'm your brother, that's why. And you shouldn't be keepin' secrets from family members," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. Ron snubbed up his nose and started talking to Harry again in such a low tone that Harry had a hard time hearing, "I think we find out tonight." "Oh, sorry, Ron, I can't. I'm gonna need rest if I'm gonna ask Melissa to the dance tomorrow, Dumbledore is announcing that tonight, right?" "Yeah, but who's Melissa?" "You should know her, you and I were gawking at her during History Class last Tuesday and Thursday..and Friday. You don't mind if I ask her do you?" "Oh, no of course not, because I'm gonna ask, well I don't know yet, but.." "Good evening students," said Dumbledore as he rose, "I know I usually make my announcements at dinner, but I believe now is a good time for this one. We we'll be starting a new tradition for the 5th-7th years here at Hogwarts. On March 1st of every year we will have a dance," when Dumbledore said this all of the great hall stood up and applauded, "I'm glad you all are happy now, good day." 


	2. Questions Arise

Secrets Unfold  
  
Chapter 2  
Questions Arise  
  
Back in the common room Harry was talking to Ginny while Ron was talking to Angela Watersie, a beautiful brunet, with reddish eyes, and a soft voice, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" "Uh.. Ron I'm not so sure I like you like that." "Oh! Wait! Sorry, but me neither I was just wondering as friends? Unless you wanted someone you liked like that to ask you?" "No, and in that case, I'd love to." "Good, well I'll see you Friday." Ron raced over to Harry with a wide smile and told him the good news, "That's wonderful Ron! I was just trying to get some information out of your sister. Where'd she go!" Harry yelled as he turned back around. She had slyly slipped off while Ron was telling Harry the wonderful announcement.  
  
At 10:00 everyone was sleeping except for Ron who was waiting until midnight so he could follow Hermione. He lay in bed watching his wristwatch as it ticked each minute away. His eyelids were getting heavy, "No! I have to stay awake," he muttered as his eyes closed. He suddenly jumped up and did jumping jacks. At 11:11 Ron was back in bed trying to keep his eyes open. 11:58: "57 bottles of energy potions on the wall, 57 bottles of energy potions, take one down drink it so I don't fall asleep, 56 bottles of energy potions on the wall," beep went his watch at 12:00am and Ron ran out the room grabbing his robe as he went. He silently walked down the steps and peered around the corner looking for Hermione, but it was Ginny and Hermione he found in the room, "Why do you like him?" Ginny asked. "I don't know! It just happened and I found out he's really sweet!" "Come on, Hermione! I want a better reason than that." "Ok, ok, well, see it started a couple months ago, when we were in Hogsmeade for Christmas. I was in Berti Botts Every Flavored Beans Store and he was there to. I went to go get the same box of beans he did and our hands touched, he rolled his eyes and grabbed it and left. I followed him and told him I wanted it more than he did, just to start something. And he said he was SORRY, ok, he said sorry and then gave it to me, after he paid for it." "That's weird," Ginny said confused. "Anyway, I asked him why he didn't have some kind of rude remark or why didn't he call the rest of his crew to help him, he said sorry, AGAIN, and then told me he didn't mean anything he said before and was sorry if he ever hurt me, he was just pretending to hate me so no one would know! It was a little longer than that, but I ain't going into detail. And after that we couldn't stop seeing each other." "Oooh! That is so romantic, all right go! I won't tell anyone." "You promise?" "Yeah, but Harry and Ron are getting suspicious." "Yeah, I know just ignore them, bye." "Bye," Ginny said as Hermione strutted gaily away.  
  
Ron went back to his dorm not able to follow Hermione, being as where his sister was guarding the entrance. He stared at his roof and thought *But that doesn't sound like Colin, it sounds more like she's seeing Malfoy* He jumped up again, ran his fingers through his hair and smiled, *No, she wouldn't, she couldn't. Could she? *. Ron wasn't sleepy any more, but eventually his brain was almost mush from pondering so long who else looks like Colin and acts like Malfoy, he then fell asleep at 3:00 am.  
  
On Tuesday morning at breakfast, Hermione came in late again and still didn't sit with Harry and Ron. "Alright, we're going to have to figure this out. You keep talking with Ginny, get anything you can, and I'll keep spying on Hermione. We'll find out who she's meeting before the dance this Friday." "But isn't Hermione mad at us already? Why don't we just wait until she tells us?" Harry said as he watched Hermione yawn. "Listen, I'm a very impatient man," from Harry's stern look Ron suddenly changed it to, "boy, a very impatient boy."  
  
After breakfast was over Harry was telling Ron what each of them would find out, "I'll talk to Ginny and find out when Hermione meets this mystery man, and you find out where." "Fine with me," and with that they gave each other a malicious smile and went their separate ways.  
  
(Author's note: Here we will follow Harry as he questions Ginny about Hermione's whereabouts.) "Hey, Ginny," Harry called out while running down the Hall in front of the Transfiguration Classroom. She turned around slowly, as she usually did, and asked rather sternly, "What do you want, Potter?" "All I wanted to say.." as he was saying that he took her by the arm and pushed her behind a statue of a witch that had a bad nose job. "Ouch! What is it!" she bantered. "I just wanted to ask you a question." "If it's about Hermione then you can forget it!" "Oh, really? Well, what if I do this, if you don't tell me when Hermione meets her guy then I'll tell everyone that your mom tucks you in at night and you have to sleep with a teddy bear!" "Oh, please! Can't you do any better than that?" "Hey, I'm new at this threatening thing, please forgive me," Harry retorted. "Alright, me and Ron, and this is the truth, just want to know because Hermione is our friend and we just don't want to see her get hurt." "Ok, ok, ok, I'll tell you this, but after I do you have to swear you won't bug me again about Hermione and her date?" "Her date?" "Oh, darn it! Uh?" "Just go on, I'll forget that," he snickered. "She's sees him every night at 12:00 and doesn't come back in until 4:15am. So, there that's all!" and she pushed Harry out the way, fixed her hair, and ran off. "I'm good," Harry, said as he walked away with a wide smile on his face. Seeing he had 2 hours left, he went to find Melissa to ask her to the dance.  
  
At lunchtime Harry and Ron met and up and swapped details of their day so far. "Well, I figured out when she meets him and how long she stays out. Your sister didn't stand a chance! And I asked Melissa, who said yes," he bragged. "And I got nothing. I followed her all day long and she didn't meet him once! All she did was go to the Library and checked 'You Know How, You Just Can't' and then later she went into the common room and started doing extra work for Charms Class. But the real thing was later! She went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and started saying stuff like, 'Yeah, sure I'll go to the dance with you!..Oh! I don't know, then everyone will know we're a couple, OK!' it was bizarre and every time she said his name it was muffled by Myrtle's sniffles. So I'm gonna go back later and ask Myrtle to tell me who it is." They were both satisfied with their findings and Ron couldn't wait to get answers from Myrtle.  
  
(Author's note: Now, we're in the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle with Ron and he's about to pop the question. Let's watch.) "Ooooo! Ooooo!" moaned Myrtle. "Myrtle, Myrtle, Myrtle.." "What is it," she droned. "I was just wondering how you've been?" "Terrible!" "Oh, that's nice, I saw Hermione come in here and say some stuff in the mirror about her date. So I was wondering if you could tell me who it was?" "Ahhh!" she shrieked as she glided down toward him. She didn't stop until she was almost nose-to-nose with him, "Because this will cause pain to someone else I'll tell you. Your Hermione has been staying out with, talking to about everything, hoping that he'll ask her to the dance, and practicing her answer for him, none other than the boy that I see Harry and you picking fights with. Trying to make them three miserable and they've been doing likewise. This boy that everyone hates, except his house, is none other than.." "No, wait, I don't think I want to know now. Because from what you said I really think I already know, and I don't want to hear you say it." A shiver went down Ron's spine as he pictured Hermione and him together. 


	3. I Know, But I Can't Say

Secrets Unfold  
  
Chapter 3  
I Know, But I Can't Say  
  
"Did you find out anything, Ron?" Harry inquired that night when Ron came back into the Common Room. "Are you alright, man? You look pale," and boy was he. Ron's face was almost as white as snow! He whispered a yes and sat next to the fire. "Who is it? Who is it that she's seeing?" This was it, this was where Ron had to say it out loud, admitting it to himself and admitting to Harry, "I.." He looked at Harry apologetically and said, "I don't know. I'm sorry I couldn't find out," he lied. "That's alright mate, but just what happened to you?" "Oh, sorry I just ran into..into Melissa, who was talking to Angela and she just said she was expecting a kiss from you and Angela's expecting one from me." "Oh, well, it'll go fine." "Yeah, you're right I don't know what I was so afraid of. Good-night, Harry." "Good-night," although it was only 7:00 and they didn't have supper yet, Harry thought it best that Ron went to bed, due to his predicament.  
  
Ron lay in his room just hoping to wake up and see that it was all a dream. "It can't be him, I got to get more details. I just gotta make sure it's not him!" he whispered to himself as he rolled off his bed. He had just opened his door when he heard, "WHOA! Hermione that's deep! What did you say?" "I said no of course, I told you I'm going with.." "NO! Don't even say his name. I didn't see Ron at supper, for the few seconds I was there," she said sarcastically, "anyway he could be watching." "Oh, yeah! I'm sorry for pulling you away from supper, but I just had to tell you that Colin asked me. I mean it was so cute, (Ron heard a lot of giggling), 'cause he's a lot younger than me, too." Ron then closed his door again, "It wasn't a dream!" Ron then ran to his bathroom and threw-up whatever he had for lunch because he had a mental picture of Hermione and him kissing. After his barfing experience was over, he sat on his bed and thought there was only one thing to look forward to at the dance, his date.  
  
It was now 9:00 on Wednesday, and Ron was still in shock about Hermione's date. *Why does she like him? I mean HIM! Come on this is Hermione she DOES have more common sense than that doesn't she?* Ron decided the only way to get over this was to get up and take a nice bath. He came down only to find Harry talking with Hermione! But he was just to grossed out to go to her that he went take a bath.  
  
"I am sorry, and I'll just forget all about it and let you tell me when the time is right," Harry said to Hermione hoping that she would tell him her mystery man for his honesty. "Thanks Harry, and I'll tell you this, you'll see him for the dance just one more day, so don't be impatient." Harry was a little disappointed because he already knew they were going to the dance together. He just wanted to figure it out for Ron because he looked too sick to find out for himself (or so he thought). "Alright, and Ron's sorry too. He's just too ill to tell you." "Oh, yeah, why didn't you take him to the Hospital Wing?" "Because he's just scared that Angela's expecting him to kiss her.." "He knows! Who told him?" came the not to far off voice of Angela Watersie. "Huh? What?" said Harry confused. "I just meant that.. well he said he heard some girls talking about it and he's a little nervous now 'cause.. he wants to too," Harry lied suddenly. "Oh, ok, good-night!" "Wait, Angela!" Harry called to her as she ran to the girl dormitories.  
  
"Oh, that felt nice," said Ron, as he got dressed. "Now, I feel better." He walked cautiously back to the Gryffindor Tower because it was already 10:00pm and he wasn't supposed to be out anyway. He peered around every corner before taking it, and then walked slowly making sure not to make a noise. He got to the portrait of the Fat Lady safe and sound, said the password, and crawled in. He found Harry sleeping on the couch. "Hey, wake up," he called. "Come on, wake up." Harry opened his eyes and said, "It's Goyle she's seeing!" then fell back down on the couch and was asleep as before. Ron gave a little laugh at this foolish guess and tucked Harry in.  
  
The next day went by so fast, it was scary. Before any one knew it, it was Friday and everyone was talking about the dance. Ron and Harry stayed in their rooms talking about everything, and then at 7:30pm they got ready for the dance. They wore regular clothes (because it wasn't a fancy dance) and slicked back their hair, although it was feeble attempt for Harry. Harry was wearing some nice jean pants that were a little baggy and a black shirt with the Independent logo, which Ron questioned him about frequently. Ron was wearing an orange shirt with his favorite Quidditch Players on it and some black pants with approximately 10 pockets. "Ok, ready?" "Ready," and they walked down the stairs. Ron stopped in his tracks as he saw his date, Angela, in a blue, glittery tank top (she's part muggle so she has muggle clothes) and a black leather skirt that came just above her knees. "You look nice," Ron muttered and took her by the hand and led her to the Great Hall. "I'll meet ya'll there, I've got to go pick up Melissa at the Ravenclaw Tower, see you there," Harry called after them.  
  
"You look nice," Ron said as they walked down the stairs leading to the first floor. "You said that," Angela laughed. "Right, sorry." "You don't looked to bad yourself." "Thanks." They walked a couple of flights more and as they turned a corner, who else, but Malfoy and his date were standing right there. "Oh, hello, Weasley!" "Hello, Malfoy," Ron said with ease, trying not to start to fight with Angela there. "Well, Weasley don't be rude, say hello to my date." "Oh, right, sorry I thought it was a guy. Hello, Pansy." (PANSY! I know what you all are thinking, it was supposed to Hermione and Malfoy, but don't be too mad, just watch.) 


	4. The Dance

Secrets Unfold  
  
Chapter 4  
The Dance  
  
When they got to the Great Hall doors, Ron muttered, "Did I tell you, you look nice," he muttered nervously. "Yes, Ron. Listen just relax, just have fun," she rolled her eyes, took him by the arm and walked in.  
  
Right when they walked in they found Harry and Melissa dancing to a song no one knew. "How'd you get here before us?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Ya'll are slow," he muddled out of breathe. "Remember Ron we ran into Malfoy? That sorta slowed us down." "Oh, yeah, I just guess I tried to drill that out of my mind." Harry excused himself and pulled Ron to the side, "Have you seen Hermione?" Ron had completely forgot about that, when he saw Angela it sort of left his mind. "Uh, no and I hope I don't!" Harry gave a confused expression and Ron just wiped it off and went to Angela. At this time EvanEssance's song Wake Me Up was playing (I couldn't think of any "wizard" songs, sorry), "You wanna dance?" Ron asked. They walked into the middle of the dance floor and Ron found out Angela was a great dancer, "Where'd you learn to dance?" "Oh, being part muggle has its advantages. You're pretty good yourself." Ron's ears turned a little red, but it quickly went away.  
  
After the song, Harry ran up to Ron and screamed, "DID YOU SEE WHO HERMIONE WAS HERE WITH!?!?" "I don't want to," he said honestly. "No, I think you ought to see this." And with that he pulled Ron to the very corner of the dance floor. Ron tried to get away, but Harry was a lot stronger than he looked. Then there on the dance floor was standing Hermione Granger holding the hand of CRABBE!!! "O-MY-GOD!" Ron said. Although he knew who it was going to be, he didn't want to see them together. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron and ran up to them with a grand smile on her face, dragging Crabbe along with her. "Hey, guys, now stop guessing! This is my date," she said as she pushed him forward. He gave a dumb founded expression and gave a chuckle. "Uh..I got to go pee," he exclaimed. "O-o-o-k," Hermione said disgusted. "Why!?!?" "I knew you wouldn't understand!" "We would like to!" Harry couldn't take it he left and went dance with Melissa. "I just like him, yeah he's got some brain problems, but he's a really sweet guy," she said as if trying to convince herself as well. "Ok, whatever!" "Wait don't go, I just wanted to see if you and Harry would let him be friends with us?" "We'll talk about it, but let us just have a good-night, so no fighting or anything, alright?" "Deal," a slow song had just come on and Hermione ran to find Crabbe.  
  
Ron went to Angela and asked for a dance, of course she said yes, "So, how's your night going?" "Fine, but its only 8:30 we have 3 hours and 30 minutes." "Oh, that's nice," he said because he didn't really want to know how long the night was going to be. "So, where do you live?" "In the muggle realm if that's what you're asking." "Actually, I meant where in the muggle realm, cause I've been there a couple times," he laughed. "Oh! Well in that case, Number 7 Privet Drive." "Are you serious?" "Yeah?" "No, I just meant that that's where Harry lives, Number 4 Privet Dr." "Oh, cool, I didn't know that!" she exasperated. Angela put her head down on Ron's shoulder, while Ron tried to keep his hands from falling asleep and slipping.  
  
When they finished, Ron saw Hermione and Crabbe just letting go of each other and Ron almost went barf again. "Ron, are you okay? You keep looking at Hermione." "Oh, sorry, it's just she kept a very bad secret from me and Harry and we just found out tonight." "Oh, ok," she forgave him and they both went to get some punch.  
  
Later that night, at around 10:00, everything was still going smoothly, although Ron and Harry had frequent meets between songs to discuss Hermione. After another slow song, Ron and Angela went to get some more punch, when Ron glanced out the door leading to outside. There was a moonlit walkway leading to a bench surrounded by roses and fountains. When Ron took a second glance he noticed that Harry and Melissa were out there too. They were sitting on the bench and Harry was leaning in for a kiss, at that second Ron heard an, "Ow!" Melissa had just slapped Harry for trying to kiss her. "Oops," Ron muttered realizing that that was mostly his fault and took Angela back onto the dance floor.  
  
"Hew," said Angela while she wiped her forehead, "I'll think I'll sit this one out." "Ok," Ron said a little too enthusiastically. He was sweating, his feet hurt, and he was very hungry. He looked at his watch to find out that it was 11:00 and the dance was going to end in an hour. Ron was a little disappointed, but then again happy. Again Ron went look out at the pathway, to see if anymore couples were out there, but instead he found, again, the one he didn't really want to see. Malfoy and Pansy were out there talking and Ron seen the same incident that happed with Harry happen again, but this time it was a lot funnier because the girl leaned into kiss Malfoy and Pansy fell on the floor as he backed away. When Pansy got up she smack Malfoy with her hand bag and came back in. When Malfoy looked his way, Ron smirked and stuck out his tongue. After Malfoy came in, Angela took Ron by the hand and led him out. "Ron, I just wanted to say, Harry told me that you heard me say I was expecting something," she said as they sat on the bench, "but I want you to know you don't have to if you don't.." Ron knew exactly what Angela was talking about (even though he didn't really hear them talking) and went for it. He kissed her! It last a couple seconds, but felt like eternity (Author's note: Yeah I know that sounds a little corny, but...).  
  
They went back inside without saying a word to each other, but just danced to another slow song. "This was a wonderful night," Ron admitted. "I think so too." And again silence consumed them as they danced.  
  
It was now the end of the dance and the only person not disappointed was Harry, who had been sitting by himself ever since that event with Melissa. Ron walked Angela to her dorm and was going to bed, until he stopped in the Common Room with Hermione and Harry. "What are ya'll talking about?" "Oh, just whether Harry would mind if Crabbe was my boyfriend." "Yeah, and as long as he's not as stupid as he looks then it's ok, but only because you like him." "Oh, thanks, Harry," and she gave him a hug, "And you Ron?" "Uh, I don't know. Of course I'll deal with him," he laughed, "But just don't hug me," he said hurriedly as he backed away from a pouncing Hermione. 


	5. The Delimma

Secrets Unfold  
  
Chapter 5  
The Dilemma  
  
The next morning Ron got up, got dressed, and went to breakfast without waking anyone. When he got to the Great Hall it looked like nothing happened. The floors were spick and span; the ceiling was mystically filled with candles instead of disco balls and confetti. The tables were waxed and the widows washed. The "kissing hall", which was what the kids were calling it now, was practically taken down. There were no more roses, but lilacs, bushes trimmed in odd shapes, and creeping gnomes. Ron was the only one there at the moment, amazed at how well the house elves cleaning skills were. He had seen this done before, where when he left it was a huge mess and when he returned it was clean and polished, but this time he really acknowledged the fact that these little people did all they could to make a nice living area for Hogwarts students.  
  
After he gazed at the magnificence of it all he took his regular seat and waited for everybody else. "Mr. Weasley," Ron jumped when he heard the familiar voice of Professor Dumbledore. "Oh, sorry, Professor! Just.." "Hungry?" Dumbledore cut in. "I guess." A few moments of silence went by until Ron asked, "Professor, what makes a perfectly smart girl want to date and perfectly stupid boy?" "Hmm," the Professor choked, "Now, I usually have an answer for everything, and even when I don't I try to answer it the best way I can, but this one I have no explanation," Ron was stunned, Dumbledore didn't know something! From what he heard from Harry, Dumbledore always knew. He must have known what Ron was thinking because he replied with this, "The only thing I don't understand, and probably never will, is the opposite sex. Girls are very complex, perhaps your friend, who I have no doubt is Hermione Granger, must like this particularly 'stupid' boy, as you call him, because she feels she can teach him, make him better, if you will." "But she can teach anybody!" Ron persisted. "Well, there's possibility.. oh, darn, Mr. Weasley I can't pretend that I know why she likes Crabbe, but I can say this: Miss Granger has a very smart head on her shoulders, so I believe that she has good reason for dating him. You, as a friend, should respect that." "That's what she said. Professor," when Ron looked up Dumbledore was gone. "Wait, I didn't tell him that Hermione was dating, Crabbe."  
  
Ron sat there for about 45 minutes thinking, when Hogwarts students started flooding in for their breakfast.  
  
When Hermione and Harry came in they looked at Ron with uttered confusion. "What are you doing here so early?" Hermione asked before Harry could open his mouth. "Oh! I just woke up early to talk to Dumbledore," he admitted honestly. They just nodded, not wanting to pry. Hermione sat on the right side of Ron as usual and Harry on the left. "So did you enjoy last night?" Ron asked Hermione. "It was nice." Well that was the end of that because when the Slytherine 'crew' came in, Hermione stood up and went say hello to Crabbe. Harry and Ron watched anxiously to see what Malfoy was going to do.  
  
"Hi, Crabbe," Hermione said excitedly. "What do you want?" Malfoy sneered. "I'm coming say hello to my boyfriend..Ok?" Malfoy rolled his eyes is disgust and went sit down. "Hermione," Crabbe said stupidly, "Malfoy said we can't go out anymore." "What? Malfoy don't own you!" she yelled. Everyone in the Great Hall turned around and looked their way. After a few moments of silence everyone went back to eating breakfast. "Malfoy don't own you," she said again more quietly.  
  
While that was going on over there, Harry and Ron were talking. "You know what I was thinking last night?" "How on earth do you think that I'd know what was going on in your mind," Harry retorted. Ron gave a little tap to Harry's arm and went on, "I was thinking..You remember at the library when we went to check out Hermione," after Harry gave a nod, Ron went further, "You said that the guy she was talking to looked like Colin, right?" "Right." "Well, Crabbe doesn't look a thing like Colin. And also when Hermione and I went to the Prefect Meeting with Dumbledore, Hermione stayed behind! Crabbe wasn't anywhere around, but Malfoy was!" "Ok, I'm still confused, tell me more," Harry inquired. "Well, before she stayed behind she was all mad and everything, but when she came back.." "She was all of a sudden happy!.. I still don't get it." "Oh! Harry! Listen to what I'm saying! She was mad at first, then happy.. See I've came to the conclusion that Hermione wasn't seeing Crabbe at all! She was seeing Malfoy!" When Ron saw Harry still confused he, again, goes on. "Alright, remember that night for the dance, Hermione came with Crabbe, but she was practicing, in the bathroom, to say yes to Malfoy! And at the dance Hermione rolled her eyes at everything that Crabbe did and watched Malfoy all night!" "Oh, now I'm getting it," Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, why did he say that?" Hermione asked with a smile. "Because..Because I can't remember," Crabbe left Hermione there smiling gleefully. "He does love me," she whispered under her breath.  
  
She came back and sat down with Harry and Ron. "So, what were you all talking about?" "Oh, Malfoy doesn't want me to see Crabbe anymore," she said trying not to smile. "Oh, why?" "Because Malfoy has some issues." "Well, aren't you upset? You can't see the love of your life anymore." "Oh, I'll see him."  
  
Author's note: Hoped ya'll liked it! 


End file.
